Jacob's Revenge
by purpleaddict12
Summary: What happens when bella and Alice go hunting and run into Jacob. Iknow bad summary plzzzzzz read . i suck at summarys . my first fanfic
1. going hunting

Jacob's Revenge

Jacob's Revenge

Bella's pov

I was sitting up in my and Edward's room reading when I heard a knock on the door.

" Hey! Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me."

I always liked hunting with Alice best I guess that was because she was the most supportive.

"Yea go get in the Porsche and I will meet you down I just need to change out of my clothes."

As soon as Alice left I quickly got changed and headed to the Porsche. Alice and I had the best time together. Whenever it was just us in the car we would crank the volume up and sing and dance to the tunes.

At the hunting area

Alice and I got out of the car when we heard a sudden scream we turned to see who it was.

It was Jacob Black. My ex-best friend/ werewolf. I knew he was mad at all the Cullens (especially Edward) because I chose them and they changed me into one of them. A totally gorgeous vampire.

Jacob's pov

I wanted my revenge and I wanted it now. As soon as I saw the two bloodsuckers step out of the car I knew it was time. Sam had convinced me that it was for the best. But I couldn't believe it Bella had chose dirty, stinky leeches over me. I could have given her everything but no she had to pick a bloodsucker.

I had convinced myself, Leah , and Paul to help because I knew Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, and the others. Leah, Paul, and I tried our best trying not to morph because if we did the others would hear our thoughts. I knew this was the perfect time. I knew the psychic leech couldn't see us and I didn't know Bella's power. If she had one. I glanced toward Leah and Paul to give them the okay to go get ready for the ambush.

**I am so sorry that was so short please tell me how it is. It is my first story and I would like to know. Don't be afraid to be mean. I want honesty. Tell me if I should continue. **


	2. an unpleasant visit

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews. It may be a few more days before I can update again.**

Edward's pov

I knew it would be a few days or hours before Alice and Bella came back from hunting so I knew I would need to find something to do.

"Hey Edward do you smell that?" Jasper asked

"Yea it smells like dog."

That's when the door bell rang. When Jasper and I went to go answer the door that's when the smell hit us hard.

"What are you doing here dog?" Jasper and I asked

"We came to warn you that Jacob, Leah, and Paul are planning to kill Bella today when she goes hunting and whoever is hunting with her."

"Oh crap! Thanks dog we got to go now." I almost shouted

I couldn't let those dogs hurt my Bella. I knew jasper was thinking the same thing about Alice. We aren't going to let those dogs kill our wives. When I find them I am going to rip their throats out and tear their legs off and make them wish I would kill them faster.

Jasper's pov

When I heard Sam explain what those other dogs are going to do to Bella and Alice, all I could concentrate on was how I was going to kill those dogs. I wasn't going to kill them easily because they were thinking about hurting my wife that wasn't okay.

Edward and I were getting ready to leave when

"Embry, Quil, and I would like to help you."

"Why?" Edward asked

"We feel really bad about this and want to help make it right. Even if that means killing our own kind."

"Well, I guess if you feel that bad but we don't want people blaming you for this." Jasper explained

"That is okay. We need to hurry they could be attacking any minute but we will probably get there faster if we run." Embry explained

"Okay let's go I don't want to get there and find my wife dead." Jasper said

"Right on." Edward said


	3. the ambush

Thank you so much for the reviews yea I have to tell u that this was one of my dreams

**Thank you so much for the reviews yea I have to tell u that this was one of my dreams.**

Bella's pov

Alice and I walked into the forest getting deeper and deeper into it. I could remember when I hated the green forest but now it was like a welcome home to a college student coming home after 4 long vistless years of college. As Alice and I got deeper into the forest the more nervous I got. I have never had a werewolf experience since I was human and it felt weird being blind. Since my power was like Alice's it worked the same as Alice's. I asked her if we should go home but all she said was no we can protect ourselves. I guess she was right. That's when it happened a huge shaggy, brown furred werewolf came flying down smack dab in front of me. I knew this werewolf was Jacob and by the looks of it he had two werewolves behind him I was assuming those two dogs were Leah and Paul. Then Leah started attacking Alice. I was too worried about Alice, to worry about myself. That means I didn't see Jacob tackle me. He had me pinned to the ground. I was sure I was going to die. He was punching me and ripping some of my pale white skin. I caught of glimpse of what was happening to Alice and I could tell she was doing so hot. That's when it happened everything started going black.

Alice's pov

How could I be so stupid? If Bella and I survived this then Jasper and Edward would make sure we were okay. Then they would kill us, and then bring us back to life to love us. Man! Wolves had anger issues. I couldn't defend myself against Leah. Then my vision started going black. I looked over to Bella to see if the same thing was happening to her. And I saw her going through a tough time. I felt bad. It was more my fault than Bella's. She asked if we should leave and I said no. I thought we could but boy was I wrong.

**I have some ideas for a new story so after I finish this I will start those.**


	4. Death?

Thank you

**Thank you! Please tell your friends and review plzzzzzzzz. So get this I was telling my friends this and when I get anxious I start talking fast. And I started talking faster and faster and then they had to tell me to calm down.**

Bella's pov

I was sure I was dying. I could barely hear any thing. All I could hear was the faint sound of body parts cracking. It kept getting softer and softer. To the point that I couldn't hear it. I didn't know if that was because I was almost dead or if the cracking noise had stopped. That's when my thoughts started fading away and I was sure I would be dead in a matter of seconds. My last thoughts were"_I love you Edward". _That's when I felt a pair of cold hands.

Alice's pov

I saw Bella drifting of I was sure that she was about dead and it would be a matter of minutes until I would die. There were so many things I wanted to do. Like: _shop and_ _get Bella to love shopping, say goodbye to my family especially Jasper. _I knew I wouldn't get to do those things but the least I could do was die with a smile on my face. I forced a smile on my face hopping that whoever found me would know I lived a happy. My thoughts were slowly fading away. I knew I had seconds. That last thing I felt before I was sure I was dead was a pair of cold hands.

**Can you guys make any predictions? Whose hands do you think was on Bella and Alice? If I don't get any reviews answering at least one of these questions then I won't write anymore.**


	5. happy ending

Edward's pov

Edward's pov

I couldn't control myself. I went rampaging through the forest. I knew Jasper was felling the same way. I could barely hear Alice's thoughts and this was the time I wish that I could read Bella's mind. When I went into the area that Alice and Bella always started hunting at (knowing this from Alice's mind) I couldn't believe the site. I saw Alice and Bella unconscious, with Jacob and Leah covering them trying to finish them. I went and tackled Jacob and started breaking bones and smashing those bones. As soon as I was sure Jacob was dead and jasper had killed Leah and Sam, Quil, and Embry had killed Paul, I went to go see if Bella was all right.

It was horrible I thought Bella was dead and she wouldn't wake up and I wasn't sure about Alice I was already upset. Is it not enough to think that your wife is dead let alone someone who is like a sister to you?

Jasper's pov

I was completely horrified. After I killed Leah, I went to see Alice. Let me tell it is very upsetting to see your wife and your new sister like figure dead or almost dead. Was losing hope. It started to feel like life before Alice.

Bella's pov

When I felt the cold hands on me I thought at first it was God but when I felt a cold pair of lips on my forehead I was sure it was Edward. I knew I needed to with all my cold, unbeating heart to try not to die. I couldn't do that to my family that would be a third person they would loose.

I forced my eyes open to find me in Edward's arms and Alice still unconscious in Jasper's arms.

"Edward is that you?" I asked trying to speak clearly.

"Yes, love. Are you okay?" He asked softly kissing my lips.

"What happened?" I saw him get ready to open his mouth when Alice finally opened her eyes. Edward and Jasper explained everything to us and then offered to carry us to the car. Alice and I knew them to well to know that it was more of a demand than an offer.

We finally got back home Alice and I went and sat on the couch and decided to watch some Project Runway. We could feel Edward and Jaspers' eyes on us knowing that it would be a while before they let us go off by ourselves. There is one positive I knew that Edward and Jasper wouldn't go shopping with us and wouldn't let us go by ourselves so that means no shopping trips with Alice for a while. Yay!! I knew I'd better make something out of this situation.

**It is so sad to finish this story but it looks like this story has a happy ending. Except for Leah, Jacob, and Paul. But nobody cares about them. So sorry to you werewolf lovers. But I am going to start another story and yes it was one of my dreams.**


End file.
